


dripping honey

by poetcores



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Getting Together, M/M, Polyamory, SO MUCH AFFECTION, hints of food as love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetcores/pseuds/poetcores
Summary: Seungkwan confirms, without a single word needed, that this is how they’re meant to be.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Boo Seungkwan/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, implied Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, implied Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	dripping honey

“So, what’s going on with you three?” It’s Hansol who asks, because of course it would be. He’s only barely looking at Seungkwan above the red lenses of his glasses, dressed in a little too many layers for the warmth gracing them outside. It’ll be autumn soon, enough that the scalding heat has toned down to just pleasant, but not so soon that they can’t enjoy the sun anymore.

  
  


He doesn’t need to, but he gestures vaguely towards the two boys play fighting over the last mango-flavored melona popsicle, just outside their hearing range. 

  
  


Seungkwan snorts. “Nothing’s going on?” 

  
  


“You don’t sound so sure,” Hansol insists, because he truly knows Seungkwan like the palms of his hands. “I mean, you just… I don’t know, man.”

  
  


“I don’t think anything is going on,” Seungkwan tries to say more firmly. The thing is: he’s warm. He’s warm, and lying down comfortably on an inflatable mattress Seokmin brought, and it’s a nice day out by the Han river. He can hear most of his friends laughing and bickering and it feels warm inside his chest, too. He’s not able to focus enough on vague, yet deep questions he doesn’t have answers to. 

  
  


“I’ll keep you updated?” 

  
  


_ “Sure thing, bro.”  _ Hansol laughs, because he gets it. He usually does. Hansol is not one to press anyone’s buttons on purpose, never seriously. 

  
  


Seungkwan let himself close his eyes for a second, enjoying the sun on his skin, but it’s really only a second before a much more muscular, heavy body drops down beside him. He’s not embarrassed to admit it takes him a good moment to realize something freezing cold pressed against the warm skin of his cheek. 

  
  


“Yah,” He pulls away from where Seokmin is touching the still covered tip of a popsicle on his skin. “Hyung, stop. That’s gross.” 

  
  


Seokmin’s laugh is always something very silly, the way his eyes squint and crinkle at the corner, the way he shows you all his teeth; the way his shoulders shake, the little mole on his cheek, Seungkwan thinks it’d be unbecoming of anyone else, but he likes it when it’s Seokmin. He likes Seokmin, silly and unbecoming, a whole lot. 

  
  


He shows that, of course, by reaching to pinch the exposed skin of his arm.

  
  


“Ouch, don’t be ungrateful,” He says through the laughter, then unwraps the popsicle and gives it to Seungkwan. “I fought for this, for you.” 

  
  


“Um, thanks.” He mumbles, oddly shy for a moment. He lets Seokmin maneuver them on the mattress, too small for two, small enough that they need to be pressed very close to be comfortable, Seungkwan using Seokmin’s arm as a pillow. 

  
  


He quietly offers it to Seokmin, who only opens his mouth in response, silently making Seungkwan feed him. He rolls his eyes, but predictably does it anyway.

  
  


“Thank you, Kwannie,” Seokmin brushes a mango-sticky, cold kiss to the same spot on his cheek. 

  
  


“So unfair,” It’s Soonyoung who whines at the sight, lying down on a blanket beside the mattress, using the small free space next to Seungkwan as a pillow. Seungkwan thinks, for a second, that he’s talking about this 

  
  


– this, the way he’s the one cuddling out in the open with Soonyoung’s boyfriend, said boyfriend’s nose buried in his hair, with a hand under his shirt, absentmindedly rubbing against the bare skin of his stomach. 

  
  


This, because it should be weird. It is weird, right? Or maybe it isn’t. 

  
  


Except Soonyoung reaches for his wrist, pulling it down until he can take a bite of the popsicle himself. He winces at the ice against his teeth, but smiles triumphantly at Seungkwan after he swallows it down. There’s a sugary-yellow drop of melted ice cream running down the corner of his mouth. 

  
  


“You’re disgusting,” Seungkwan says, if only out of instinct, if only to distract himself from the overwhelming thought that they all must taste the same, now – 

  
  


And despite that, he still wants to lick it off of Soonyoung, just to check if it tastes different, sweeter. It must taste sweeter if it’s on his lips. 

  
  


He doesn’t, obviously. Instead, he just reaches with his free hand to pet Soonyoung’s hair.

  
  


He catches Hansol’s eyes when he does it, a Hansol who’s peacefully lounging with Chan’s head leaning on his shoulder, fingertips dancing against each other, as if practicing for when they’ll eventually intertwine. 

  
  


A feeling passes between them when they lock eyes, something Seungkwan can’t quite name but knows what it means, just like that, as simple as breathing when you’re soulmates. 

  
  


Then they smile at each other, a secret little thing he feels ferociously protective over. It’s good, like this. When he’s happy and comfortable and his best friend is at a reaching distance, equally happy and comfortable with someone he wants to give his heart to. When he’s surrounded by love and warmth and foreverness, sneaking away a moment from the cacophony of daily life and the growing pains of adulthood. 

  
  


It’s good when they can just be. 

  
  


In a moment, it won’t be so still. It won’t be long until he starts sweating uncomfortably from how tangled they are, and their hyperactivity will kick in and they’ll need to be up and about and running. 

  
  


It’s okay, though. In that moment the sun will be setting and the rest of their friends will arrive, and they’ll probably get drunk and loud and loving. 

  
  


And by the end of the night Seungkwan will end up right back where he is, not on a cheap inflatable mattress by the river, but Seokmin will drag them back to his room in his and Mingyu’s shared apartment, and they’ll fall asleep on each other freshly showered and all smelling exactly the same, like Seokmin’s favorite brand of shampoo and soap. 

  
  
  


\-----

  
  


“What are you making?” Seungkwan hooks his chin over Seokmin’s shoulder, peeking into the pan he’s stirring. Both him and Mingyu had decided they had enough of eating reheated food, and Mingyu was on a health kick and refusing to eat ramen, resulting in him dragging Seokmin to cook with him. 

  
  


“Yukgaejang,” He takes some of the broth on the wooden spoon, then blows on it before offering it to him. Seungkwan tastes it, letting the rich, spicy flavor take over his taste buds. “How does it taste? Is it too spicy?” 

  
  


“Not too spicy, it tastes amazing, wow...” Seungkwan says honestly. As expected of Seokmin and Mingyu. 

  
  


“I told you it’s fine,” Soonyoung calls, all the way from the living room where he’s lying down on the couch, flipping through the Netflix menu and unable to decide on what to watch. 

  
  


“Beef and everything? Fancy.”

  
  


Seokmin chuckles. “Mingyu is giving some to Joshua hyung at work tomorrow, so…” He gestures around as if that explains everything. It actually does, considering Mingyu is the least subtle person in the world with his crush. He’s trying to impress Joshua so bad. It's adorable.

  
  


“Ah…” Seungkwan smiles conspiratorially, not wasting the opportunity to tease. “Of course, if Shua hyung can’t take too much spice we can’t have that.”

  
  


“Shut up,” Mingyu murmurs, tips of his ears an angry pink. “Not another word.” 

  
  


“Aw, don’t be like that,” He reaches to pinch Mingyu’s cheek, already expecting the way his hand is batted away. “I’m sure he already knows you’re head over heels for him.” 

  
  


He feels Seokmin laughing, and then he turns his head just enough to brush their noses together, making Seungkwan honest to god  _ giggle. _ “Leave the loverboy alone, he's pining. Go watch something with Soonyoung, he’s wasting away without attention. I’ll call you when food’s done.” 

  
  


“You’re so gross,” Mingyu huffs, frustrated. “Do you not see the irony of calling  _ me _ loverboy after what I just witnessed?”

  
  


“No,” Seokmin shakes his head in denial, even though they both know what he means, and Seungkwan clicks his tongue. “Mind your business.” 

  
  


“Boo Seungkwan!” Soonyoung yells again from the couch. “Come cuddle with me now.” 

  
  


“Your boyfriend’s boyfriend is calling.” Mingyu says as if daring Seungkwan to deny it. 

  
  


He doesn’t. Instead, me maturely sticks his tongue out at him before leaving to join Soonyoung on the couch, one that’s certainly too small for two grown men. 

  
  


“Why am I only the boyfriend’s boyfriend, anyway?” He complains as he opens his arms to beckon Seungkwan closer, on a rare occasion where he's accepting of being the big spoon. “Do you not like me as much?”

  
  


“Seokmin hyung is making us food, he gets the preference.” Seungkwan murmurs, unsure of what to make of it. He never knows if they’re joking, never knows when to push even further the boundaries of whatever it is they have between them. 

  
  


“That’s unfair, you know I can’t cook. How am I gonna level up?” 

  
  


He snuggles closer against Soonyoung’s chest, lacing their fingers together over his stomach. “You’ll find a way eventually.” 

  
  


The ball is in his court, after all. 

  
  
  


\-----

  
  


Soonyoung’s way, of course, is kissing him first. He always lacked subtlety, even compared to him and Seokmin. 

  
  


It was his idea to use the in-door campus pool after closing hours, the privileges of being on the swimming team and having the key fully gone to his head. He drags Seokmin along who, of course, can never say no to them. Seungkwan doesn’t care about the delinquency of it all. 

  
  


It’s hard, though, to pretend not to  _ look. _ It’s more exposed skin than he can handle simultaneously, and both of them know they’re a sight for sore eyes. Soonyoung’s dancer and swimmer body is lithe and more graceful than it has any right to be, contrasting with Seokmin’s stronger, firmer one. 

  
  


The weather outside is not warm at all, but Seungkwan can’t help but thank the temperature of the water for cooling him down. 

  
  


They swim around and float for a few minutes, talking about anything and nothing at all, and through that no one touches no one. The tension burning in his stomach contrasts with the way his body feels relaxed, if anything sensitive, awaiting. 

  
  


Predictably, Soonyoung breaks first, swimming up to where Seungkwan has his back pressed to the edge of the pool. 

  
  


“Kwannie,” He murmurs, getting closer and closer until he’s standing right there, hands underwater finding a home on Seungkwan’s waist. “You’re so pretty.” 

  
  


“What?” Seungkwan whispers back, helplessly blushing at the compliment. 

  
  


“Can I kiss you?” He asks, simple as that. Seungkwan surprises himself with the way he stops the panicq from clouding his mind in record speed, and looks over to where Seokmin is swimming closer, too. He nods when he stands behind Soonyoung, giving him one of the lovely smiles that makes Seungkwan’s heart expand in his chest. 

  
  


“He really wants to be first,” Seokmin says, as if that alone explains everything. Somehow, it does. Somehow, that’s exactly how they work. 

  
  


“Yeah, okay,” He finds himself nodding, looking back at Soonyoung. “Kiss me.” 

  
  


Soonyoung leans in, breath hot against him, their lips barely touching. He’s trying not to smile, Seungkwan realizes, and he feels like his heart might give out at how sweet it is. 

  
  


Then they’re kissing, shy at first, lips catching against each other’s in slow, tiny pecks before it turns sticky, open-mouthed, tongues peeking out to graze and lick against each other. He loses himself in it, the kisses and Soonyoung’s hands all over his waist underwater, Seokmin reaching out to play with the wet hair on the back of his neck. 

  
  


“My turn,” He hears Seokmin say, and Soonyoung whines into his mouth, pressing into a firm, parting kiss.

  
  


“You’re so eager,” Seokmin whispers, looking at Soonyoung so fondly in love it makes Seungkwan shiver, thumb tracing his reddened bottom lip before leaning down to peck him. It doesn’t last long, and they trade places so Seokmin is in front of him now, hands reaching up to cup his face. 

  
  


The look on his face doesn’t change. Seungkwan confirms then, without a single word needed, that this is how they’re meant to be. 

  
  


“And you’re so cute.” He murmurs, tracing Seungkwan’s bottom lip with the tip of his thumb in the exact same manner. 

  
  


Seokmin’s kisses are, surprisingly, just a little more intense and less shy than Soonyoung’s. He takes over Seungkwan’s senses, teeth grazing against the soft bottom-lip before sucking it into his mouth, causing Seungkwan to moan embarrassingly against him, press himself just a little closer bare chest against bare chest.

  
  


“I think,” Seokmin whispers against his lips. “We should go home before we get in trouble for public indecency.” 

  
  


“We’re not being indecent yet.” Seungkwan protests, pushing for another kiss. Seokmin complies for a second before his responsible side kicks in again. 

  
  


“Key word being ‘yet,'” He gives Seungkwan one last kiss before separating them. At least he looks just as unhappy about it as him and Soonyoung. “Come on, Mingyu is sleeping over at Joshua hyung’s tonight.” 

  
  
  
  


Later, when they’re tangled in Seokmin’s bed, he reaches for his phone on the bedside table and sends Hansol a text. 

**boo**

update: i have two boyfriends

  
  


**chwe**

i know

proud of u bro

  
  
  


He falls asleep to the sounds of Soonyoung’s soft snoring and the feeling of Seokmin’s hand tracing patterns on his skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this collecting dust in my drive for so long. just a sweet little thing for bss, idk
> 
> find me on twitter @poetcores!


End file.
